


The Next Step

by Tobyfan



Series: Journal Series [3]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Plot What Plot, Romance, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobyfan/pseuds/Tobyfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part three of my journal series. Jim wants to know why Blair is suddenly okay with the two of them starting a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Step

## The Next Step

by Anne Mytych-DelPonte

Author's website:  <http://home.att.net/~amytych/fanfic.html>

They don't belong to me. I'm just playing. For free.

Thanks to Lamardeuse for challenging me and encouraging me to write more. This is a gift for Mouse (aka Castalie) on her birthday!

No spoilers

This story is a sequel to: Four Days 

* * *

Jim was so stunned by the kiss that he could do nothing except give in to it. His mouth opened under Blair's and was invaded by a rather agile and aggressive tongue. It was several moments before he realized that something wasn't right. 

He pushed on Blair's shoulders, breaking their connection. 

"Hold on a minute, Sandburg." _He's flushed and breathing hard_ , Jim noted rather smugly. "You can't just make a confession and kiss somebody like that." 

"Why not?" Blair asked. His voice was sluggish and his eyes were glassy. 

"Because!" Jim shouted and moved out from under Blair. "You treated me like a leper for four days and now you're all over me like white on rice without so much as an explanation." 

"I freaked out, okay? I'm not proud of it, but it happened." Blair said, folding one leg under him. 

"And now everything's just hunky dory? All your doubts are gone?" Jim asked snidely, but didn't wait for an answer. "I find that a little difficult to believe. If this is just an experiment for you, I'll pass." He paced in front the windows. 

"Of course not. I would never do that to you, Jim. I've never doubted how much you mean to me. I just never thought of us, you know, _that way_ until I read your journal. And when I saw the words, I could picture it so easily." He shivered as he said it, which made Jim's pulse rate jump. "It scared me." 

Jim stopped pacing and looked at him intently. "So why are you suddenly ready today?" 

"Every time you've touched me over the last few days, I've been so hyper aware of the way your hand feels on me. That's why I was so tense. I didn't want you to know how much it was affecting me until I was sure. Does that make sense?" 

Jim took a deep breath but didn't answer. Blair got off the couch and walked toward him. He touched Jim gingerly on the arm, as if he was afraid Jim would bolt. 

"I know I'm ready now," he said in a low, quiet voice. It pulled something tight in Jim's belly. He grabbed Blair by both arms and pulled him close. 

"If we start this, I won't share you with anyone," Jim said possessively. Blair's eyes grew wide and Jim could see his pupils dilating. "For as long as it lasts, we belong only to each other. Are you _ready_ for that?" 

Blair swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing along his neck. Jim decided that was as good a place as any to start and leaned over to lick it. 

"Fuck," Blair groaned, and threw his head back. 

"Damn straight," Jim murmured against his throat. He pulled at the buttons of Blair's shirt roughly, trying to get it off. It finally fell to the floor and he still had a t-shirt to deal with. "Do you have to wear so many clothes?" Jim complained. 

They managed to make it into Blair's room, the default choice just by virtue of its proximity, and undress each other in record time. Blair got on the bed and slid back. Jim watched him, absorbing every slide of muscle over bone. His groin ached. He straddled Blair, leaning over to suck the ringed nipple into his mouth. 

Blair cried out and arched up against Jim. His chest hair brushed Jim's skin, setting his nerve endings on fire. He could hear the blood roaring through his veins. Months of imagining and hoping were finally coming to fruition. He wanted to pinch himself to make sure it was real. 

He kissed Blair again and then worked his mouth down over Blair's stomach, tasting the skin. He paused at his cock, breathing in the heated scent before touching his tongue to the head. 

"Oh God, Jim! That...oh...it feels so..." Blair mumbled incoherently as Jim sucked and teased him. He knew he would love the taste of Blair, but the reality was so much better than the fantasy. Jim thought he might explode from pure joy. 

His free hand roamed over Blair's skin and found its way into his mouth. Blair sucked his fingers, sending more shivers through him. His tongue traced the veins on Blair's cock and he could feel the blood pumping through them. He slid his wet fingers between Blair's legs and behind his balls. Blair groaned his appreciation, spreading his legs wider. 

Jim circled his hole and then slid slowly inside. Blair let out a long sound of satisfaction and started thrusting into Jim's mouth. "Fuck, Jim! Like that. Yes! Harder!" Jim reached deeper inside and found what he'd been looking for. He stroked it and felt Blair shudder under him and then his mouth was filled with hot come. He savored every drop and then shimmied up to kiss Blair. He loved the feel of Blair's body against his. 

"Oh my God, Jim. Oh my God," Blair said, his breathing still heavy. 

"You liked that, huh?" Jim asked. He was feeling smug again. He liked it. 

"What do you think? You completely drained me." 

Jim pressed his erection against Blair's thigh. Blair grinned devilishly and caressed the length of Jim's cock. "You need help with that?" 

"If you wouldn't mind," Jim teased, his voice dropping an octave. 

Blair's expression grew serious. "Would you...do you want to fuck me?" 

Jim's heartbeat skittered and nearly crashed. "Jesus, Blair. You could warn a guy before you give him a heart attack," he said, only half-joking. 

"I'm serious, Jim." 

Jim rubbed his hand over his face. "God, Blair, of course I do. I just... are you sure?" 

"Very," Blair said and hopped off the bed. He found his backpack on the floor and rummaged through it. He came back with condoms and lube. 

"Always prepared, eh?" Jim teased, but it didn't feel funny. Everything felt very real and very intense right now. Jim kissed him again, slowly, taking the time to express everything he was feeling. Blair sighed and wrapped his arms around Jim's shoulders, caressing the skin there. Every touch made Jim feel like they were made for each other. 

When he broke the kiss, Jim took the lube and squirted some on his fingers. He prepared Blair carefully, not wanting to hurt him. Blair gasped and squirmed at the invasion. 

"Now, Jim." 

Blair took the condom and slid it over his aching cock and then rubbed some lube on the length. Jim felt certain he was going to lose it before he even got inside. But then he was pushing into Blair, whose muscles were sucking him in as if he belonged there. It felt almost too easy, too effortless. 

Then Blair's muscles clenched around him and his cock throbbed with the need for release. He began moving faster, grabbing Blair's hips and pulling him up hard. Blair gasped and Jim knew he'd found that spot again. Blair's eyes were closed, his head was thrown back and he was breathing like a long distance runner. His skin was covered with a sheen of sweat and Jim thought he was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Aroused looked good on Blair. Jim liked the fact that he'd gotten him there. 

"You're mine, Blair Sandburg," Jim said, breathing heavily, punctuating each word with a thrust. 

"Oh God, Jim, just like that," he said, panting. 

Jim saw that Blair was hard again. He moved his hand, wrapping it around Blair's cock. He stroked it twice before Blair painted Jim's hand and his own belly with come. 

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuck," he said and went completely boneless in Jim's arms. 

Jim felt Blair's muscles clenching around and he was gone, spilling himself into Blair, marking him. _Making him mine_ , he thought. 

Jim pulled out carefully, discarded the condom and lay down next to Blair, who was still breathing pretty hard. 

"Oh man, I can't believe I was afraid of _that_!" Blair said, smiling. 

"Next time, it's my turn." 

Blair looked at him, surprised. "Really?" 

"You bet your ass,'' Jim said, grinning mischievously. 

* * *

End The Next Step by Tobyfan

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
